Weddings Were Never Her Thing
by Coumba
Summary: Alison saw the flashing blue lights in her rear-view mirror. It was the start to a horrible wedding night... John Cena, OC. Oneshot


**A/N: A crappy story, but I had to write something... I know it's not my best, but I didn't put too much effort into this. Call it a drabble.**

**Thanks.  
**

* * *

She saw the flashing blue lights in her rear-view mirror.

"Shit." Alison muttered to herself, giving the man in her passenger seat a contemptuous glare before pulling over to the side of the dark and empty road. She rolled down her window, and waited for the officer to arrive.

"Good evening, Ma'am." The middle-aged officer bent down in her car window, the glaring light from his flashlight nearly blinded Alison.

"Hello, officer. Did I do something wrong?" Alison questioned, scowling at the man.

"Are you aware that you were just going 15 miles per hour over the speed limit?"

"I guess not." Alison sighed, and leaned back in her seat.

"May I see your license and registration?"

She fumbled through her purse before retrieving the two items and handing them to the officer reluctantly. The man flashed the light on the items before turning back to his car.

"God damn it, John." The brunette slapped her husband across the chest. Letting out a sigh of exhaustion.

It wasn't every night you get in a fight at your own wedding.

"Shit!" The man groaned at the sudden impact. He was well over Alison's size, so the hit didn't actually hurt, it was the unexpectedness of it that got him. "Alison, do you mind _not_ trying to kill me right now? I'd really appreciate it!"

"You don't even understand how badly I want to hurt you right now." Alison crossed her arms and pouted at the endless road ahead of her.

"I've got a pretty good idea." John muttered, looking into the rear-view mirror to see the officer making his way back toward the car.

"Here's your speeding ticket. I hope you two drive more carefully on the road, from now on." The officer handed Alison the slip of paper, before smiling at the two and heading back to his cop car.

Alison rolled up her window, and glared at John, who was slowly slipping into sleep.

"This is all your fault, you know that?" She growled, starting the car again.

"Right, I'm sure it's all my fault because I'm the one who gave the bridesmaid a bloody nose."John sniggered slightly.

"Shut up, I wouldn't have had to give her a bloody nose if _someone_ weren't so touchy with her."

"Touchy? I was dancing with her, it's called being friendly. You should try it one of these days."

"Is that what they call that now-a-days? Because from what I saw, I thought you two were going to do it in the middle of the dance-floor." She began to drive, not really knowing where to, just farther away from the banquet hall.

John groaned and glanced over at his new wife, she seemed ready to kill. But he still couldn't get over how gorgeous she looked in her wedding dress. He was hoping they wouldn't get in a fight that day, it was their wedding, after all. But the constant arguments were the reason he married her, he loved her wittiness. She was fearless.

"We weren't going to do it in the middle of the dance-floor, come on, Ali, don't be like that." John placed a hand on her arm, but she swiped it away with a swift slap.

"Don't touch me." She growled, making a sharp turn.

There was a long silence, the only things that could be heard were the heavy, aggravated breathing of Alison, and the sound of the tires rolling over the asphalt at an intimidating speed.

"Where are we even going?" John turned to his wife.

"I don't know." She said, her tone lost it's edge.

"Do you think we could possibly go back to our reception?" John asked, smirking. "Usually the married couple are supposed to be there, you know?"

"I'm not going back there. I'm sure if we did, you'd go back to dancing with Maria, and all of your wrestling buddies will just cheer you on." She gave John a quick glance. "Besides, the food was disgusting."

Her husband chuckled, and shook his head. "You're really out to make me the bad guy here."

"You always are. " Her pink lips curled into a slight smile.

"Well, what about our honeymoon?" John raised an eyebrow. "There's no possible way you can be mad at me on our honeymoon."

Alison pulled into a drive through of a Taco Bell, leaning into the speaker, she rattled off her order, and pulled up to the next window.

"I can be mad at you if you decide to do something stupid, which you always find a way of doing." She reached into her purse, and pulled out the money needed for her food, and handed it to the cashier, who handed her the food and change in return.

John shook his head again, and began to laugh. "Taco Bell? Really? You're going to eat that in a 2,000 dollar wedding dress?"

She pulled over to the curb of the street, and cut the engine. She looked at John, who was bewildered. She frowned and groaned. "Fine, I won't eat it then." She got out of the car, and threw the bag on the sidewalk. She began to stomp away from the car, John quickly followed her out.

He grabbed her arm, and swung her to face him. "I love you. Alright? I'm sorry, I was an idiot for doing that back at the reception."

"You _are_ an idiot." She said, taking off her wedding ring, and holding it up between them. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't leave you right now."

John didn't see that one coming. He thought she was just kidding, but when he looked down at her hazel eyes, wet with fresh tears, he felt himself shudder. She'd never looked so vulnerable, it was a complete difference from what he usually saw, which was a beautiful dark-haired woman, with an over-confident demeanor about her appearance.

"Idiots need pretty, smart girls in wedding dresses to help them out sometimes." He smirked. She cracked a full smile, and began to chuckle, embracing the large man. She pressed onto her toes to reach her husband's lips, kissing them softly.

"Let's go check up on Maria and her bloody nose." John smiled , pulling away.

And with that, the couple returned to the car.


End file.
